Chocolate
by Kanna Asakura
Summary: “A que saben tus labios Remus J. Lupin?” Sirius solo se limitó a sonreír mientras eliminaba el espacio entre ellos y unía sus labios con los de su amigo. [Slash] [RLSB]


**Advertencia: **Slash, chicoxchico.

**Clasificación**: Romance…mucho azúcar.

**Pareja: **Sirius/Remus

A lo que me dedico en mi tiempo libre xD

..: Chocolate :..

Decir que no lo deseaba hubiese sido la mayor mentira de toda su vida, la más estúpida considerando los 20 minutos que llevaba sin parpadear, admirándolo. Y tal vez esa fuera una forma un tanto amable de describir aquella necesidad compulsiva de observar cada uno de los gestos del licántropo.

Y es que cada uno de los suaves movimientos del joven hacía arder sus más posesivos y lujuriosos deseos de tenerlo cerca. No estaba seguro desde cuando, ni mucho menos del porque pero si algo sabia con certeza era que se había enamorado de el.

Sirius Black enamorado de un chico.

Eso si que haría reír a James y a Peter. Él, el único que mantenía el record de haber salido con más de la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts, el que arrancaba suspiros en cualquier lugar en el que entraba, el "Don Juan" del colegio, el que había besado a casi todas las estudiantes del castillo…

¿A que sabrían los labios de Remus, la pregunta del millón.

Se preguntaba si seria a vainilla…o a fresa, Había tantos sabores que escoger…Que la simple idea de poder probar los suyos lo volvía loco.

Sus pupilas azules se volvieron buscando aquellos ojos dorados tan deseables, hundiendo la mirada en cada uno de los finos rasgos de aquel rostro que amaba y conocía a la perfección.

"¿Pasa algo?" La voz del joven sonó suave contra sus oídos mientras levantaba la vista de aquel libro en el que se había estado concentrando momentos antes.

"No Moony, no digas tonterías" Lo había hecho, había vuelto a ser frió con el.

"Esta bien" Finalizó el castaño.

Se maldijo mentalmente mientras veía como el hombre-lobo se sumía otra vez en su lectura, dejándolo otra vez en el incomodo silencio de la Sala Común vacía.

**_¡Estúpido, torpe, insensible…!_**

A ese paso nunca acabaría por conquistarlo.

¿Pero que querían? Era su primera vez con un chico y si le había tomado casi todo el año pasado aceptar que era gay, le costaría aún mas encontrar la manera de ligar con su mejor amigo.

A Remus no le gustaba…Por eso se había empeñado en evitarlo durante aquel último mes.

Limitándose a observarlo de lejos, memorizando cada uno de sus movimientos, sus manías.

_¡**Maldición**, _Se moría por ganas de abrazar al joven posesivamente, de sellarle el alma con besos para marcarlo como suyo y no dejar que nadie nunca más se le acercara.

De decirle que muere de los celos cada vez que se reúne con Severus después de clase para ayudarlo en Transformaciones.

Lupin no se daba cuenta…pero el si, conocía perfectamente la forma en que Snape lo miraba, con deseo. Con el mismo deseo con el que el lo contempla noche tras noche mientras se sienta frente a el como en aquel momento.

Preguntándose como todas las noches el sabor que guardaban recelosamente aquellos labios.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con la cálida mirada de Remus fija en el mientras le dedicaba una de sus tantas sonrisas que lo volvían loco.

"¿Paddy…?"

Su cariñoso apodo de los labios del chico le hizo estremecer. Su amigo se había levantado y caminaba hacia el lentamente, torturándolo.

Remus lo miraba, lo miraba profundamente al tiempo en que volvía a sonreírle…con un dejo de tristeza que ni el pudo notar. Tan solo haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un color carmesí. "Moony, yo..."

"Hace Frió" Dijo.

Se había acomodado a su lado…cargando con el una pequeña colcha para protegerse del clima. Se acostó a su lado e inconscientemente recargo la cabeza sobre su pecho haciendo su sonrojo aún más notorio y elevando su temperatura.

O había alguien allá arriba que lo odiara o dios le estaba mandando un regalo.

"Has estado muy raro conmigo últimamente Sirius" Le dijo, mientras giraba el cuerpo para encararlo. "Ya casi no nos hablamos…"

"Remus…" Lo llamó mientras se perdía en el suave roce de sus labios al hablar.

"Te extraño...y te necesito conmigo" Le susurró casi al oído mientras sus mejillas adquirían un rojo intenso.

Lo miró a los ojos mientras se deleitaba con el brillo dorado que escapaba de ellos enamorándolo aún más de el. Mientras una sola pregunta le venia a la mente.

"_A que saben tus labios Remus J. Lupin?"_

Sirius solo se limitó a sonreír mientras eliminaba el espacio entre ellos y unía sus labios con los de su amigo.

Guardando para si el recuerdo de cada uno de los roces con aquellos dulces labios mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente al sentir la cálida lengua del lupino recorrer su cavidad sin pedir permiso.

Degustando cada uno la boca del otro. Iniciando una dulce pelea por el control que acabo ganando el mientras le tomaba por la cintura para sentarlo sobre sus piernas.

Jugando torpemente con los suaves cabellos rubios al tiempo en que lo sentía aferrarse a su cuello meciendo las yemas de sus dedos alrededor de su nuca, motivándolo.

Sin ganas de separarse el uno del otro, tan solo por la creciente necesidad de oxígeno, rompieron el beso que los mantenía unidos.

Remus no lo miró, tal parecía que encontraba la alfombra un tanto mas interesante que el rostro del joven que acababa de besar.

"Te Amo" Le dijo al fin con el rostro rojo y la respiración agitada.

La declaración dejo lugar a un incómodo silencio que dejo al castaño en espera de la respuesta de su amigo.

"Chocolate…"

"¿Ahhh?" Miró a Sirius extrañado mientras este le sonreía ampliamente.

Le tomó por los hombros y juntos se fueron al piso invirtiendo su posición y dejándolo a el abajo y a Padfoot sobre el.

"Tus labios" Resolvió el mientras le dedicaba una calida pero lujuriosa sonrisa "Sabes a Chocolate"

**FIN**

Ya se…Esta muy corto. Pero simplemente no me lo hubiera imaginado diferente. ¿Estuvo meloso no..?

Estoy muy feliz por que ya estoy leyendo el Libro de HP 6º, y creo que todas y todos albergamos esperanzas de que J.K.Rowling le devuelva a Remus lo que es suyo (Sirius n.n)

Kanna.


End file.
